Home Sweet Home?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Rewrite of the original story. Things are different on the Grid. What is going on with Ros and Lucas? With feelings still running high over events in Friends Reunited can the Grid return to normal? How will Zaf, Adam and Zoe fit into the new team? Will an unexpected turn of events make Lucas see what's going on around him? Is the Ice Queen as cold as she seems? H/R L/R Z/L?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters belong to BBC and Kudos, as does the television programme Spooks/MI 5. No copyright infringement intended.

**This story picks up from the end of Friends Reunited? It is a rewrite of the fic of the same name. I just wasn't happy with it when I read it through again. This is the last of my revisits as I have an idea for a story to follow on from The Spy's Daughter. Please review**

Memories

It had been just over a week since Zoë had returned to the UK with little Emma in tow. She was just relieved that the little girl seemed to have settled into life in London so easily. It had also been a huge relief to find that her parents accepted her and the four year old with open arms. Her time with Will in Chile was beginning to feel like a lifetime ago. She wandered around the living room picking up various toys that her daughter seemed to have collected since they had moved into the pokey basement flat that had once been used by MI-6. Adam and Harry had managed to pull a few strings when one of Adam's former colleagues had told him the flat was for sale. She sat down and held the little rag doll Emma had brought with her from Chile and tried not to cry. It was just too much at times. She had loved Will, had been delighted to have a baby with him, but then it had all turned sour. Now she was home only to find that everything there had changed too.

Harry had been round to see her and stayed a few minutes, asking if she was ok, did she need anything? He'd also told her that technically she was still an MI 5 officer and would be required to attend a debriefing because of the events surrounding her return. The visit to the Grid had brought back reminders of her squabbling with Sam, Ruth sat typing in the corner and Danny and Tom's good natured bickering. She'd also been there when Lucahad been taken. He'd been the quiet, well spoken one. Not as guarded as Tom but not as cocky as Adam or confident as Danny. His dark hair and soulful eyes hadn't been ignored, but he was off limits. A married man and Zoë Reynolds didn't chase married men. It was too much trouble. Then one day he was gone. Just gone. An op in Russia had gone wrong and Danny had smoothly been taken into the team. For a couple of years it had been her, Ruth, Tom and Danny and that had been fine. Well, until Tom had gone and shot Harry - then all hell had broken loose. She could still remember the panic in Ruth's voice when she had found out, the fear that had pulsed through her veins when she had believed Tom had tried to kill Harry before killing himself.

It had been one of her darkest times on the Grid. Then there was the trial where she was made an example of. The way Danny had held her, as if he couldn't bare to let her go was still imprinted on her memory. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered their tearful parting. Danny had been her best friend. He had been the one she had hoped would find her and Emma when things with Will were at their worst. The way Zaf and then Adam had found her had made leaving Chile easy. She had spent so long wishing Danny would find her and take her back to London that when Zaf had appeared on her doorstep battered and barely able to stand she had taken him in without question, despite the arguments it had caused with Will.

Zoe smiled as she remembered how Adam had found her. It had been one of the worst days since she had arrived in South America. The rows had been getting worse, Will was drinking more and more while becoming more and more violent. It had been a blazing row this time. Zaf had heard Will shouting at her - more insults, stating she'd run off with Zaf giving half the chance, that she was a bad mother. Emma was crying and then Zaf heard the scream, accompanied by a child's cry. It was then that he limped out of the bedroom and pulled Will away, unable to bear hearing this bull anymore - telling Zoë to take Emma out. So, the two had gone to the market, just looking over the stalls as a distinctly British voice could be heard talking to the locals. Zoë immediately went into Spook mode; no-one had a distinctly British accent. Those ex pats living in Chile had tempered their accents, many had picked up local dialect. This voice hadn't. Turning slowly, Zoë bent down and picked up her daughter only to find herself looking into the eyes of Adam Carter. A man she hadn't seen since before she left for Chile. He had the same lopsided grin as his eyes met hers and recognised his old colleague.

"Zoë Reynolds - I've been looking for you! Who's this?" Adam touched the side of Emma's face and was rewarded with a shy smile. Emma had already taken a shine to this friendly stranger.

"This is Emma, my little girl. Say hello Ems, this is Mummy's friend" The little girl responded with a shy wave. Strangers were rare and grown ups that were nice were even rarer in Emma's experience. But seeing as her mum seemed to like this grown up she was willing to play.

Shortly after the meeting in the market, Adam found out about Zaf. Still injured from his ordeal and now acting as her self appointed protector. They headed back to Zoe's place, unsure of what they would find.

The row between Will and Zaf had been spectacular. Zaf had obviously taken a few knocks but had been the better suited to fighting. MI5 taught you something at least! The only remaining evidence of the violence, a broken picture frame and broken crockery on the table. Again explanations between the three had been brief. Consisting of the barest of facts around how exactly Adam had managed to track them down. Deciding that while Will was out it was safer for all of them to just leave, Zoe threw a few things into a bag for Emma and headed out the door. Adam had contacts in Santiago - people he'd been stationed with in the Middle East that would provide them with a hiding place until Adam could contact the Grid and hopefully get them home.

So, it was in Santiago that Lucas and Tariq had finally caught up with the four. Tariq was slightly bemused by the whole situation. As was Zoe, who Lucas informed her didn't have to worry about Will bothering her and Emma ever again. So the email was sent by Adam and here they were, back in London. So much had changed. Zoe had a feeling that only Ruth and Lucas would know what she meant. She'd been to the Grid twice now and it was on that second visit when she was chatting to Ruth and Harry by Ruth's workstation that she'd learnt that Lucas was now divorced and that after a decidedly difficult relationship with an American woman he was single. _What is it about Section D and relationships_? Zoe mused to herself as she promised Ruth she'd at least think about coming back to work and that yes she'd take care of herself.

##########################

It was just as she was entering the lobby of Thames House that she saw him walking towards the staircase. The same warm smile she remembered but instead of walking in with Tom as he had done all those years ago, this time a tall, slim blonde woman walked alongside of him - obviously in charge.

"Hi Lucas, Ros" Zoe smiled, Lucas once again used the charm smile she remembered so well from when Tom was in charge. Ros nodded and smiled, it was obvious her friend was quite taken with the petite brunette in front of her.

"Zoe, settled in well I hope. Look I have to get this to Harry" Ros fought the urge to roll her eyes as she headed towards the Grid. She knew better than most people that Lucas' taste in women was not always the best.

"Everything ok?" Lucas watched as the smaller woman blushed.

"Yes, yeah. Emma's settled in well. Harry is speaking to Human Resources about getting my clearance sorted so I can come back."

"That's great." Lucas smiled. "Honestly, Zoe I'm pleased for you. Look, Ros will be waiting." He nodded towards the corridor Ros had disappeared through a few minutes earlier.

"Ok, yeah. Um."

"What is it?" Lucas paused, unsure why Zoe seemed so unsure.

"Dinner."

"I know what dinner is."

"Yeah. Um. With me, tomorrow? Only if you want to."

"I'd like that." Lucas smiled. "I'll pick you up a at 7." He walked away, wondering what he had let himself in for. Zoe bit her bottom lip and smiled. Maybe, just maybe she could get her life back in Britain. Maybe it would be a case of home sweet home.

################################################## ########

################################################## #########

A/N Shall I go on with this? I've deleted the original story - it was appalling but ths keeps the same idea and will still fit in chronologically with the other stories I've written. Please review..

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer see previous**

**Chapter 2:Ulterior Motives?**

Zoe picked up the pair of boots she had hunted for in her bedroom. Part of her still couldn't believe Ruth was on the way over to babysit Emma while she went out with Lucas. It still seemed strange that she was back in the UK; that Harry had assumed she would want to return to Section D. It would still be another day before she would officially be back at her desk but the thought of being there without Danny and Tom seemed unnerving.

"Hi." Ruth called as she pressed the doorbell.

"Shit." Zoe ran through the flat. "Sorry Ruth, didn't realise the time. "

"Or that the door was open?" Ruth smiled slightly. "Good job it was me and not Harry."

"Oh don't tell him. We never locked the front door back in Chile. Never really had to."

"Yeah, but this is London." Ruth raised an eyebrow. "And we don't exactly work for the easiest employer in the world."

"True." Zoe smoothed her skirt down. "Emma has had her tea."

"Zoe, stop panicking. Believe it or not I've looked after a child before." Ruth smiled sadly as Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"I have godchildren."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Zoe led Ruth into the living room. "Em, say hello to Ruth."

"Hello." Emma kept her eyes focused on the television screen in front of her. Ruth smiled at the girl.

"Hannah Montana?" Ruth sat next to her on the sofa while Zoe continued to fuss around the flat.

"Yeah." Emma smiled happily. "I love it and I get to stay up really late tonight."

"No you don't." Zoe called from the bedroom. "Don't tell Ruth that." Emma rolled her eyes as Ruth shook her head. It seemed the little girl was a carbon copy of Zoe.

######################

Lucas washed his face and stared at his collection of shirts. He really had no idea why he had agreed to go out with Zoe. His track record with women was legendary in its awfulness. He knew Sarah had been a mistake. The American woman had used and abused his trust to an extent he really didn't know what had happened until the day he had found her dead in the hospital. His ex-wife Elizaveta had tried to use him just the same, even though she was now happily married to another man. He shook his head and pulled out a black shirt to match his jeans. He reasoned he was just being over-cautious after what had happened in the past. Zoe was not like other women he had met. He closed his eyes; she wasn't like Ros. He mentally shook himself not knowing why the blonde Section Chief had entered his head.

######################

Ros picked up the remote control and pointed it at the aging television in the corner of Malcolm's living room. She had been staying there since she had been released from the hospital. Now Malcolm was out and she had no reason to be on the Grid. Swearing under her breath she gave up on the inane police drama on the television and wandered into the kitchen in search of wine and something to eat.

###################

Lucas stared at his feet as he waited for Zoe to join him. The film had been useless and he regretted choosing it. He looked up as she walked back towards the small table in the corner of the Italian restaurant. The restaurant had been his choice, a quiet little Bistro he believed no one else in Section D knew about.

"Sorry about the film." He pulled a face as she sat down.

"Not your fault, but it was awful. And since when was it so expensive to get into the cinema?"

"That's one of the first things I discovered when I got home. Prices for everything have gone up. I still expected Polo mints to be 10p."

"You and your sweet tooth." Zoe shook her head. Lucas shrugged. He knew chocolate was his down fall but he didn't care. There were worse vices in the world. He knew Ros often teased him about his love of chocolate donuts. He smiled as he thought of the last time he had bought coffee with her. She hadn't been impressed about his love of the confectionary. He shook his head and tried to focus on what Zoe was saying, silently berating himself for not concentrating on her and thinking of Ros instead.

"Lucas?" Zoe leant forward. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes." He lied fluently. Zoe raised an eyebrow. She knew he was lying to her. She smiled slightly and looked away as a young couple at the next table began laughing. The Italian owner shook his head in dispair as he asked the couple to keep things quiet.

"So? Gossip?" She sipped her wine. "What did I miss on the Grid in the last few years?"

"You know all the really important things." Lucas watched as she nodded. It hadn't been long before Adam had told her of Danny's death. She knew that others had been lost too, including Adam's wife.

"Yes, but office gossip."

"There isn't any?"

"There must be."

"It's not really my thing."

"What about Harry and Ruth?"

"She's your friend."

"Yeah. And?"

"So ask her." Lucas disliked talking about other people, especially those he considered friends as well as colleagues.

"No." Zoe stated. "You know what Ruth is like."

"And you know she hates people talking about her. I don't know anything about her and Harry apart from they both work at the same place." He sipped his wine. "She's a friend of mine too." Zoe sat back in her chair and looked at Lucas. She liked him but she really had no idea why he was there with her, or more to the point what she was doing there with him.

#######################

Ruth closed the bedroom door and walked back into the living room picking up various toys as she went. Emma was a lovely little girl and very easy to entertain. She jumped slightly as she saw the text message from Harry. She smiled as she read the short text, happy to think he was thinking of her. She put the small phone back into her jeans pocket as she heard a car pull up outside. She quickly made her way back from the windows, not wanting Zoe and Lucas to think she was prying.

"It's been." Zoe shrugged her shoulders, aware that the taxi driver was growing impatient.

"Yeah." Lucas nodded. "Sorry about the film." Zoe smiled, knowing that this was his way of giving her an option to say she wanted to see him again. Ever the gentleman he was giving her the get out clause.

"It doesn't matter. I'll see you at work." She slipped out the taxi as Lucas watched her go wondering why he had even agreed to her invitation in the first place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A?N please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Chapter 3: Sleepless**

Lucas walked into his flat unsure of how he felt. He wandered into the living room and switched the television on knowing that there would be nothing worth watching so late at night. He picked up the remote and turned the news on hoping that just for once there was a story he would know nothing about.

_What is wrong with me? Zoe is a nice girl. Funny, attractive and she asked me out. Since when do normal women find me attractive? Since when have I dated anyone remotely normal. I really liked her when we were in South America. She's a great girl. So what do I do? Call her a gossip and ruin everything. Nice job Lucas John North. Nice job. Idiot. _He shook his head and left the television on while he went in search of biscuits he knew he had bought earlier in the day.

#####################

"Hi." Ruth looked up as Zoe walked into the living room. "I didn't hear the key." She lied fluently. Zoe smiled slightly before sitting down on the sofa.

"Thanks for staying with Emma tonight."

"No problem, really." Ruth smiled. "She's a lovely little girl. As good as gold and before you ask she was fast asleep ages ago."

"Good." Zoe smiled as she thought of her daughter. Emma had seen so much compared to other children her age. It was something she knew she would always feel guilty about. Ruth watched her for a moment. She was desperate to ask how the date with Lucas went but knew that Zoe wouldn't tell her anything if she didn't want to.

"I'll leave you to it." Ruth got to her feet just as her mobile beeped to tell her another text message had arrived.

"Who's that? Harry?" Zoe teased. Ruth shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry it's not a red flash. Probably can't find a report he asked me for." Ruth lied fluently. She had no idea why she was keeping her relationship with Harry close to her chest but she knew it was what they both agreed. She was under no illusions it would be a secret for long.

"Right." Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"Are you seeing Lucas again?" Ruth was keen to get the topic of conversation away from her and Harry.

"No, I don't think so. Not like that anyway."

"Oh?"

"Ruth, how well do you know him?"

"He's a good guy. I'd have warned you off if I thought any different. Lucas really is one of the good guys."

"Yeah." Zoe nodded. "I don't doubt that but is he seeing someone? Or is there something going on?"

"No." Ruth answered honestly. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"Ros Myers. The Section Chief? He mentioned her more than once."

"They work together. And Ros is probably the best Section Chief we've ever had."

"Yeah, maybe it's just me." Zoe shrugged. "Too soon after coming home. You know? And he has appalling taste in films. I mean comedies are supposed to be funny."

"I'll see you in work." Ruth headed towards the door.

"Yeah, thanks again." She smiled as Ruth pulled on her coat and headed towards the door. "Tell Harry I said hi." She watched as Ruth blushed a shade of red she was sure wasn't healthy. Seconds later Zoe was alone once more.

#################

Ros stared at the contents of Malcolm's frdge wondering when the man ever had a chance to shop. Her fridge probably still had a half pint of milk that had gone off and a yoghurt that was festering since before she had been admitted to hospital. Domestic chores such as a trip to the supermarket were the last thing she had any time for. On the other hand Malcolm was quite the domestic goddess. She smiled slightly as she fished out a bottle of wine they had opened the day before.

##################

Lucas boiled the kettle as his mind wandered to Ros. He knew she was his best friend. He spent more time with her than most people. He grabbed a mug and tried to force his thoughts away from the blonde Section Chief. Instead he made a mental note to call Zoe in the morning and appologise for his behaviour, the last thing he wanted was there to be bad feeling on the Grid when she started work. He took his tea into the living room just as his phone began to ring. Checking the caller ID he smiled as he picked up the phone.

"Ros? Ros? Is that you?"

###############

A/N More soon. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters or Spooks; they are the property of Kudos and BBC.

Anger Management

The morning meeting on the Grid was a lot more crowded than Lucas remembered. Ros was now back full-time after her recovery from the explosion, and determined to get back in the field. Ros leant against the wall opposite the desk reading the file Ruth had given her that morning. Tariq and Malcolm sat together discussing the latest gadget that Tariq wanted to try - it still amused Ros that Tariq was so enthusiastic about his gadgets, but then the microphone in the matchbox and mini cameras in button holes, or more recently in a pair of earrings she'd worn had proven invaluable. The boy wonder did actually know his stuff.

Also present at the morning briefing were Adam and Zaf, although Adam still felt a little put out that Ros remained Section Chief, he had to admit she was made for the job. Harry was at the head of the table waiting for the group to settle as Zoë walked in,

"Ah, Miss Reynolds. How nice of you to join us." Harry looked up from the paperwork in front of him as Zoe bit her lip and mumbled an apology.

"Sorry, I didn't think traffic could be any worse than it was before I left." Zoe sighed. "And no one told me about the Congestion Charge. Thanks for that." Ruth glanced at Lucas feeling slightly guilty that she hadn't mentioned it the night before. Lucas shrugged but kept his eyes on his papers in front of him. The rest of the meeting passed quickly with Harry instructing Ruth to pass on Special Branch's requests for help to Section K. Ros continued issuing orders and ensuring the newer members of the team knew what was expected of them.

Ruth looked round the briefing room as the assembled Spooks made their way to leave. Lucas and Ros first out the door, heads together deep in conversation. _What are those two up to now? _Ruth pondered. It had become clear that when Ros thought something was wrong there weren't many people she'd confide in. Not until she had all the facts. It also didn't go unnoticed that Zoë had shot Ros a filthy look just as Lucas had turned to leave. Ruth shook her head and began collecting the various files she had brought in with her.

Harry had also seen the look Zoë had given Ros and frowned. Zoe had only just returned to them, there was no way she could have made an enemy of Ros in the short time. Just as Ruth was going to leave he called her name. "Ah Ruth, can I have a word?"

"Yes Harry" Ruth sat back down as he shook his head, "No, not here. Feel a bit like we're in a goldfish bowl with that lot out there. Roof in about 10 minutes?" She'd been home nearly six months and Harry was still frightened that any wrong word would send her fleeing from the Grid - and his life never to return. Even more so after he'd sent her into the field to meet the Chinese asset before the bomb Nightingale had set off. _How close had he been to losing her that time? What if the assassin had shot them both? _He thought as a cold shiver ran through him. Ruth nodded and smiled. They both left the relative peace of the briefing room and went back to work before going to the roof, Ruth still had to call GCHQ before she could talk to Harry properly.

Lucas and Ros were still deep in conversation about the latest Nightingale asset to turn up dead. Huddled together at her desk staring at the computer Lucas could smell Ros' perfume and mentally shook himself - less than 24 hours ago he'd been out with Zoë. Ros seemed oblivious and was trying to devise a way that she could get to the contact this asset had mentioned, before being silenced for good.

"Look Lucas, he might recognise you. After all if he saw you with Sarah, then he knows you work for the service. It has to be me. Adam and Zaf have only been back 5 minutes, I'm not sure they're ready for field work yet"

"What about Zoë?" Lucas nodded towards Zoë who was getting coffee from the machine.

"What about Zoë?" Ros looked at Lucas as if he'd been talking in Mandarin. "She's not done any fieldwork for five years; she's not done any desk work for five years. I'm doing it. That's final"

"You don't trust Zoë?" Lucas met her eyes and Ros stared up at him from her desk "Lucas North, at the moment I don't trust any of your girlfriends." She pushed her chair away from the desk, grabbed her car keys and headed for the Pods. Lucas inevitably found himself chasing after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The roof was a popular escape for a number of Section D operatives, as the small number of cigarette butts on the floor testified. Harry shook his head; he really didn't want to know which of his team were hiding up here for a sneaky cigarette when they should have been on the Grid. The roof was the one place where he could get away from the stress, so he could hardly blame his team if they needed a break too. Lost in his thoughts he stared out over the London skyline. The winter sun giving the city a watery glow.

Ruth stepped up behind him, looking over the skyline as Harry turned to her.

"Harry, are you ok?"

She genuinely looked worried. He still couldn't believe that they were together now. That late night drink on the Grid and the chips on the way home had led them to each other and Harry couldn't be happier, even if he half expected that they'd be ripped apart again.

"Me? I'm fine." Harry smiled as he placed an arm round Ruth's waist. "What is going on with Lucas, Ros and Zoë? Is it going to affect the Grid? I can't have that. What we do is too important for petty feuds and cat fights." Ruth smiled,

"And you don't want to see any of them hurt. Do you?" His grip round her waist tightened. "Going soft, that's the effect you have on me." He purred as he kissed her.

Pulling out of the kiss Ruth answered him. "All I know is, I took care of Emma for Lucas and Zoë to go for dinner. That's all. I don't think Zoë was that impressed, she didn't say she was seeing him again. Maybe Ros is just worried about Lucas after that business with Sarah."

Ruth looked out over the skyline, the clouds drawing in. Harry couldn't help but be glad Zoë was only back as a desk officer until her clearance came through, at least that way the two women would be separated for a while. Heading back down to the Grid Ruth and Harry chatted about plans for the evening, while Ruth secretly worried that she did have to worry about her friends. While her and Ros hadn't really got along in the beginning, now she was back they had begun to get along much better. Ruth didn't want to see Ros get hurt, especially after everything with Colville and Jo's death.

#####################

Back on the Grid, Zaf was on the phone to someone in GCHQ. Obviously flirting, Adam laughed as Zaf passed the phone to Ruth.

"It was for you, but you weren't here." Ruth took the handset and shot a look at Zaf.

"Hi Sam, what have you got for me? Sorry about him."

Zaf looked wounded and clutched his chest as Adam cuffed him round the head. All the while Zoë kept her head down and got on with her paperwork. She really wanted to talk to Lucas but as he and Ros had been out for most of the morning it didn't look like she would have the chance.

Harry was getting his things together ready for a trip to Whitehall when his phone rang. Ros, it seemed would not be attending the meeting with the Home Secretary, she had a lead to follow up with Lucas. Since the explosion a few month earlier Ros had been managing to avoid spending any time with Andrew Lawrence. Now he was back in office Harry knew it was going to be difficult for them to continue avoiding each other.

##########################

Ros sat in the driving seat of the immobile car waiting for Lucas to return from speaking to his asset. She could have left him to get on with it, but wanted another excuse to avoid Whitehall and Andrew Lawrence. Lucas returned to the car after a few minutes looking tense as he got in the passenger seat. His piercing blue eyes staring at her.

"Didn't know much, thinks there's someone high up in this, some mastermind. I thought he'd know more. Waste of time."

Ros' eyes focused solely on the street beyond the car windscreen. "Mm."

Lucas was getting slightly fed up of Ros' attitude. She could be cold when she wanted to be, offhand and sarcastic certainly. But there was usually a reason. Today Lucas was at a loss to see what it was.

"Ros, are you ok? Why did you ring me last night?"

"Fine." It was all the reply the blonde spook gave as she pulled the car out into London traffic. At the lights Ros began feeling a little guilty about the treatment she was giving Lucas - he didn't deserve it this time. Putting the car into gear as the lights changed she sighed.

"Look, sorry. Bad day that's all." Ros didn't normally allow anyone to see her more fragile moments. Her father had brought her up that to show anything bar the traditional stoic front was to show weakness. There was no way Ros would appear to be anything other than fine. Lucas turned to face her, knowing he was one of the very few people she considered a friend.

"Ros, last night. Why did you ring me? Why didn't you say anything? I know it was you, the number came up."

"Shit." _I thought I'd put it on private. Idiot, idiot she cursed herself. _"I shouldn't have disturbed you. Sorry." She pushed on through the mid day traffic as Lucas stared at her, blue eyes slightly narrowing.

_What was wrong with her?_ He had to get an answer before she clamped up completely. He looked round and decided that the best way to get her talking was to get her to stop the car.

"Ros, pull over. I'm not letting this go."

Ros wanted to throttle him, but for once did as she was told and parked the car.

############################

Back on the Grid Zoë was beginning to feel like she'd never been away. The basic lay out of the place hadn't changed. Harry had been out for a little over an hour, Adam and Zaf had gone to check out some information and Tariq and Malcolm were off somewhere trying out a new camera that Tariq had put in contact lenses. So lunchtime found Ruth and Zoë eating sandwiches at their desks.

Ruth was worried about Zoë. Her friend hadn't been back in the country long, just escaped a violent partner and back on the Grid in a matter of weeks. But then Zoë Reynolds had never been a woman who took her time. Ruth knew Harry was right to be worried, so thought she'd start asking about the date Zoë had been on. _Girl talk right? Not interrogation _Ruth thought to herself.

"Well, how was it? Are you going out with Lucas again?" Ruth picked up her orange juice trying to look like she wasn't prying.

Zoë shook her head " Oh no you don't Ruth. You have told me nothing about you and Harry so you get nothing out of me."

"Nothing to tell. We're friends. We're very good friends." Ruth smiled coyly.

"If you say so." Zoe smirked as she picked up her sandwich.

"Zoë, come on, are you going out with Lucas again? When do you want me to look after Emma?" Ruth was not going to give up, especially not when there were no men on the Grid to interrupt.

Zoë relented, sensing it would be easier and then she could get some information of her own.

"Lucas is a nice guy." Ruth raised her eyebrows, but remained silent. Zoë smiled "Oh ok, a very nice guy. The spark wasn't there, you know? Got the feeling he liked me but not _like_, liked me." Zoë looked down. "We got on so well in Santiago, but then I got on well with Adam and Zaf too. I think he's hung up on Ros."

"Ros? Ruth exclaimed "What makes you think that?" The orange juice and sandwich now forgotten.

"He never stopped talking about her. I know I asked about everyone, what I've missed and everything, but the conversation came back to Ros. Is there anything going on there?"

Ruth smiled sadly - perhaps Harry had been right? Perhaps this was going to lead to trouble.

**Authors note. This chapter is mostly like the original. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Home Sweet Home?**

**Disclaimer: Same as before! **

**Honesty**

In the car, Ros could feel herself getting angry. _He was not letting this go? He wasn't? After all the crap he'd put them through over Sarah? _She couldn't believe it. She stared out the driver side window, both hands gripping the wheel so tight her knuckles had turned white.

"Lucas, I shouldn't have phoned you last night. I shouldn't have disturbed you. I obviously should put my mobile away before I start on the wine."

With that she went to turn the ignition on as Lucas rested a hand on her arm. Looking at him she dared him to stop her.

"You seriously don't expect me to let you drive." The daggers were practically shooting from her eyes. Lesser men would have run for the hills, but Lucas held her gaze. She narrowed her eyes, determined to maintain the composure she was so famous for.

"No, I seriously expect you to talk to me." Ros turned and opened the car door. She didn't have to hear this. ._Who the hell did Lucas North think he was? God, if I needed psychobabble I'd be in Tring, not on a London high street with him chasing after me_. Lucas decided to bite the bullet, and followed her along the busy high street, the car long forgotten as he tried to keep up with her retreating figure.

"Ros, stop! Please!" He shouted after the retreating blonde. Passers by begun to stare as she rounded on him.

"What?!" her gaze locked on to his. "WHAT exactly do you want me to say?"

Lucas was beginning to get genuinely scared. Somewhere in her tirade Ros had begun crying. Her stance suggested she was up for a fight, but her eyes said otherwise. Her watery eyes betraying exactly what her words tried to hide. He approached her carefully this time, not wanting her to retreat further into Ice Queen mode. Placing both hands on her upper arms he searched her face for answers before speaking.

"I want you to tell me the truth. That's all. Why you phoned me and said nothing. Why you don't trust Zoë or the boys. Why you won't go to Whitehall. You used to go to see Andrew Lawrence all the time before the explosion. I thought you liked the guy? Why are you still staying with Malcolm when you tell everyone that you are ok?"

Ros tried to look away but his eyes held her to the spot. She wouldn't cry, she never cried in front of people. It didn't happen. She gulped and tried to step out of Lucas' arms but found she couldn't. People around them stared and pushed past. Lucas realised they were causing quite a scene, which wasn't something you really wanted to do in his line of work. Guiding Ros carefully away from the main street into a small alleyway beside a shop he again asked her to talk to him.

Ros glared at the floor as if staring at it for long enough would persuade it to open and swallow her whole. Lucas was a friend but he didn't get to see her break down. He didn't ge to see her anything less than in control. Ros swiped the tears away. Crying still seemed shameful somehow, how dare she cry after all the things she'd done? _After Jo_. The thought of Jo and the look on her face in that basement broke Ros, the tears now flowed freely. Lucas pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried, stroking her hair softly.

Seconds turned into minutes as Ros' tears subsided and her breathing returned to normal. Lucas tilted her face to look at him. "Ok?" He whispered. He hoped desperately that the Ice Queen wasn't back. Ros nodded and offered a weak smile.

"Sorry, look I stay with Malcolm because he's my friend. Because I can't stand to be alone. I close my eyes and see Jo. Or she's there when the bomb goes off. I'm too slow. I have to choose between her and Andrew and I can't." The frailty in her voice almost brought him to tears.

"That's why I can't see Andrew."

He raises an eyebrow, not following her thinking. "I was too slow; if only I'd got us out of there faster he wouldn't have been hurt. It's my fault. I'm Section Chief. It's my responsibility. You are all my responsibility."

He sees the Ice Queen begin to seep back in to Ros. It's unlike her to let her guard slip at all. So he wasn't surprised when she begins to shut down again.

"Ok, so why not speak to me when you called? It's not the first time you called and didn't speak is it?" His hands remained on her waist as hers held on to his arms. She shook her head, unable to believe she's going to admit what she was really feeling. But it's Lucas, anyone else would have been beaten into submission with a look, but not him. He stood up to her.

"Because." She swallowed hard. "Because I just wanted to hear a friendly voice I suppose. Malcolm was out. I had found some wine in the fridge. I forgot you were out with her."

Lucas noted the disdain in her voice as she mentioned Zoë. "I didn't disturb you did I? Oh Shit Lucas. That explains the daggers I got this morning. Great timing eh?" She sighed at her own drunken stupidity.

He shook his head. "You didn't disturb anything. I'd already taken her home when you rang." He smiled at the memory, Ros looks at him as if he's insane.

"She knocked you back?" Ros was began to feel a little like her old self. Lucas still held on to her, unsure if he wanted to let her go. Something which Ros seemed to mind less and less as time went on. Lucas smiled and shook his head. He couldn't talk about this with her, could he? .

"What makes you say that?" Lucas smirked, slightly put out that Ros would think he'd been rejected. He knew Ros was well aware of his bad luck with the opposite sex.

"Oh so she did." Ros offered a watery smile - glad the tension had eased slightly. She was used to this banter with Lucas. It was safer somehow than all this feelings and hearts and flowers stuff, she could deal with the banter. Even when it verged on the flirty, it was them back on an even keel.

"Now, what would you say if I said I'd knocked her back?" Lucas raised an eyebrow as his hands slid from behind her back on to her waist. Suddenly Ros was aware of his touch, much more than a few minutes before when she'd cried in his arms.

"Oh yeah?" She glanced up at him briefly before beginning to step back, suddenly she realised her back was against the wall. "Why would you do that? She's pretty, young, good company I imagine."

Lucas tilted her head to look at him, still not ready to break the physical contact between them. _What are you doing? She's your best friend! _A little voice in the back of his head warned.

"Because she's not you" He practically whispered as he brought his lips down to meet hers. Ros brought her hands up to touch Lucas' face as his grip on her waist tightened, deepening the kiss.

#######################

Back on the Grid Zaf and Adam had settled in well, typing up reports and generally teasing Ruth while she ignored them. Ruth couldn't help but feel things had gone back in time. After everything that happened to those boys they still seemed to enjoy winding her up. She smiled to herself and looked towards Harry's office. It was a subconscious habit she'd developed years ago - a similar habit of Harry's. He seemed to enjoy watching her as much. Harry raised an eyebrow as she looked away, blushing slightly.

The Grid was a hive of activity but with Nightingale and the other threats Section D had to deal with the place was getting over run with work. Ruth could sense another late night ahead. One look in Harry's direction confirmed her suspicions. He was pacing up and down his office, phone juggled from one hand to the other as he looked for a pen on the desk. Ruth smiled to himself_. Only Harry could make that look sexy _she thought. Adam and Zaf smirked at her as Zoe returned from the small kitchenette tea in hand.

Adam looked at the clock - "God, I got to go" he swung his legs down off the edge of Ruth's desk and picked up his jacket. "Got to fetch Wes, we're off to the football tonight" Ruth was pleased that father and son seemed to be back on track. He waved at the assorted spooks and made for the Pods. Zoe didn't bat an eyelid, instead flirting outrageously with the desk officer that had come from section K to ask for advice. Seemed the poor boy was getting more than just advice - which he didn't seem to worry about. Flirting outrageously back.

Ruth shook her head. _How did Zoe do it? Back in the country less than two weeks and already had men falling at her feet. _Although Ruth was happy to settle for just one man falling for her.

"Ruth, you know you said you'd baby-sit for me again?" Zoe leant across the analyst's desk.

"Mmm" Ruth didn't even look away from the computer screen.

"Didn't think you were seeing Lucas again." Ruth really didn't want to get involved in this. She loved looking after Emma but Lucas was her friend.

"I'm not. Well we never arranged anything. James has asked me to go for a drink, tomorrow. Look at him he's gorgeous. Please Ruth; Emma loved you looking after her." Zoe looked across the desk at the Intel Analyst.

"Ok, but I might have plans you know." Ruth couldn't shake the feeling she was being used. It was beginning to look like she wouldn't see Harry outside of work for a few more days and the thought was depressing.

"Ruth, you're a star. Tell Harry he's welcome to help with the babysitting." Zoe winked as she walked across to James and the two were still huddled together getting friendlier as they discussed where to go the next evening. Ruth shook her head and returned to her work, knowing Harry would probably take Zoe up on the offer of babysitting if he knew that he and Ruth could spend some time alone together.

#####################

Ros and Lucas arrived back on the Grid to see Zoe fawning over James. Harry was once again in his office pacing up and down, but it seemed Adam, Zaf and the others had gone out. Although with Malcolm you could never assume he'd gone home. Apart from Harry and the girls the Grid personell had made themselves scarce.

Lucas' eyes immediately fell on Zoe and her new found friend, as Ros walked over to Ruth's desk. Both refused to make eye contact with Zoe. Ruth took the memory stick from Ros that had been acquired from her contact and noticed Ros was quieter than usual. She glanced across to see Lucas smile at her as he headed into Harry's office.

James it seemed had taken a shine to Zoe and both seemed oblivious to Lucas and Ros, although Ruth wasn't sure if Zoe was just using James to test Lucas. If she was then Lucas wasn't going to pass. Five minutes passed and Lucas strode out of Harry's office towards Ruth and Ros. Ruth smiled to herself at the soft smile Ros gave him as he approached. There was definitely a change between Ros and Lucas. Something had happened Ruth just knew it.

Zoe and James had decided to get a coffee before she went to collect Emma from the childminders - again shooting Ros a filthy look before exiting the Pods. If Ros saw, she didn't care; Lucas held her attention as she shrugged on her leather jacket. The two saying a quick goodbye to Zaf and Ruth as they headed towards the Pods. Lucas gently placing a hand on Ros' back as they thought no-one was looking.

Ruth smiled, it was nice to see Ros happy for once. Zaf looked at the couple leaving as he re-entered the Grid and glanced across at Ruth. He leaned across the desk and smiled at Ruth.

"Do you reckon it's too late to start a book on those two?"

Ruth couldn't help but laugh as she threw the eraser on her desk at him.

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews. I think I'm going to leave this here, I hope you have enjoyed. I'm not too sure about the ending. But it had to end up as Lucas/Ros didn't it? Please review x**


End file.
